


In Debt

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny drags them into a gay club, and they leave with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Debt

Stiles sighs and nuzzles his face into his pillow - or so he thinks. He quickly pulls away when he feels a heartbeat against his nose. "Shit." He mumbles, not wanting to wake Isaac. He gets out of bed - sighing in relief when he sees they both have underwear on - and tiptoes down downstairs to get both him and Isaac some coffee. As he waits, he closes his eyes.

\----

_"Come on, you guys. You gotta learn how to have some fun." Danny grinned as he dragged them into the club. "Don't worry, they know me." He winked at the bouncer, who winked back._

\----

Stiles opens his eyes and makes a noise, jumping out of his skin when his dad is standing in front of him. 

"Three things. 1. Can i get coffee? 2. Why are you purple? 3. Why are you half naked?" Stiles moves so his dad can get coffee, looking down at himself. 

"Aw, crap." He mutters.

"What did you do? What supernatural being was it this time?" 

"A werewolf." Stiles sighs, grabbing the two cups of coffee and taking them both upstairs. "Hey, Isaac." He shakes the wolf's shoulder, effectively waking him up.

"Stiles?" He frowns, then he takes in his surroundings. "Shit." He quickly sits up. "Why am i..?" 

"No clue." Stiles shrugs. "Made you coffee." Stiles hands him a cup.

"Thanks." Isaac mutters, sitting up and taking a drink. Stiles sits on the edge of his bed next to Isaac.

\----

_They were fighting again, yet neither of them could remember why. In a second, though, Danny is pushing them apart._

_"We're here to have fun!" He yelled. "Now, both of you, quit being yourselves!" He gave them both a look before walking off._

_\----_

Stiles looks at Isaac.

"The last thing i remember is screaming at each other in the middle of a gay club." Isaac blushes, looking down at his coffee. 

"Same." Stiles does the opposite, looking up at Isaac. "Sorry." he says softly, scooting back to lean against the wall as Isaac leans away from the headboard to set his coffee down. Stiles smiles softly and does the same. 

"Just, don't freak out, okay?" Isaac sits on his knees in front of Stiles. He takes a deep breath and leans forward to press his lips against Stiles'. Its soft, closed mouth, and one-sided until Stiles opens his mouth and pulls him closer. 

\----

_"Why haven't we done this before?" Stiles panted against Isaac's mouth. He shrugged._

_"No clue." Isaac muttered, running his hands up Stiles' shirt as Stiles tangled his fingers in Isaac's hair._

_"Lets get out of here." Stiles whispered, pulling away from the kiss._

\----

Isaac pulls away and looks at Stiles.

"Where do you think Danny went off to?" He chuckles. Stiles shrugs. 

"I dunno." He smiles and they lay down next to each other. Stiles moves over and lays his head on Isaac's chest before looking up and sliding up to press his lips over Isaac's pulse point. He feels Isaac gulp as he sucks gently.

\----

_"God, Stiles, yes."  Isaac moaned, carding his fingers through Stiles' hair as he sucked rapidly disappearing bruises into the side of his neck and his chest. "Would you be mad if i gave into my instinct to mark you like crazy?" Isaac asks._

_"Fuck." Stiles mutters. "You can do whatever." He rolls them over so Isaac is on top of him. Isaac grins and rubs his face on Stiles' stomach, sucking a deep bruise into his hip._

_\----_

Isaac brings his hand up to brush his thumb over the bruise he made the previous night. Stiles smiles and tilts his head back up to kiss Isaac again. 

"Did you scent me?" Stiles giggles as Isaac presses his nose into Stiles' neck, humming in approval. 

"Maybe." He mutters, blushing slightly. Stiles smiles.

"Its okay. We were drunk."

\----

_"Ugh." Stiles moaned as Isaac swallowed around him. "I'm so close baby." Stiles gritted out, tugging at Isaac's hair in warning. Isaac grinned around Stiles and took him deeper, ignoring Stiles' concerns. "Isssaaacc.." Stiles groaned as he came, tugging hard at Isaac's hair. Isaac chuckled softly, swallowing and pulling off._

_"Okay?" He asked._

_"God. Better than okay. Come here." Stiles tugged Isaac up and kissed his lips gently. He sneaked a hand between them as they kissed, grasping Isaac's cock softly, making the wolf moan loudly. Isaac pressed his face into Stiles's neck, sucking and biting and panting softly as Stiles worked him towards orgasm._

_"You're amazing, you know that?" Isaac panted, grunting as Stiles lured him closer and closer to the edge._

_"Come on baby. Join me." Stiles panted out, sucking Isaac's earlobe into his mouth. Isaac moaned out a mangled version of Stiles' name before he came on Stiles' stomach, some of it splashing onto his chest._

_\----_

"I think you owe me something?" Isaac grins, rolling on top of Stiles and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Wait until my dad leaves." Stiles whispers, As if on cue, the Sheriff walks into Stiles' room while Isaac is sucking fresh bruises into his skin.

"Oh-um-I'm, uh, leaving." Sheriff Stilinski stutters.

"O-okay." Stiles blushes, biting his lip.

"Do i have to say it? Can werewolves even acquire STD's?"

"Daad.." Stiles whines and Isaac starts laughing.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm clean." Isaac smiles easily.

"Better be." The Sheriff mutters before walking out of the room.

"So, ready to be out of my debt?" Isaac grins after hearing the Sheriff's car leave.

~~~~~~~~

"I did it!" Danny exclaims, walking up to his boyfriend, Ethan and gesturing to where Isaac has Stiles pinned against the lockers, whispering in his ear. Ethan suddenly gags and almost throws up.

 _**"NEVER GETTING THAT PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD!!** _ **_!"_**  He yells at Isaac, shoving him into Stiles more as he passes.

"Keep your ears to yourself!" Isaac calls after him, kissing Stiles softly.


End file.
